Profesor Craig
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: Es el primer día de universidad, y Tweek no tiene idea de las cosas que le esperan. Dedicado a gabiiii981.


**Bueno, decidí realizar esta idea que tenía hace un tanto y salió un fic algo loco xD **

**Dedicado a gabiiii981.  
**

**Advertencia: lemon  
**

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.  
**

* * *

**Profesor Craig**

**By SweetInsanity1039**

- ¡Gah! No puedo soportarlo. Esto es, ack, demasiado. Mis rodillas tiemblan tanto que siento que colapsaré en cualquier momento. Jesús, ¡¿esto entre mis manos es cabello? !**  
**

**Flashback**

- Tweek, pastelillo de café, ¡no puedo creer que hoy te vayas a la universidad! Parece que fue ayer que te amamantaba y te cambiaba los pañales.

- Ngh, mamá, por favor...

Clyde se rió a espaldas de Tweek. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de enojo y Clyde le hizo un gesto con las manos, indicando que se calmara.

- Disculpe, señora Tweak, pero Token nos está esperando afuera. - Intervino el castaño.

- Oh, claro, claro. - La madre de Tweek se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela, sólo para alzar la mirada y romper en llanto una vez más. Su esposo, por otro lado, estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo un periódico del día anterior, pero poniendo total atención a la conversación que sostenían a unos metros de él. - Richard, ¿no vas a despedirte de tu hijo? - sonaba más a una orden que a una pregunta.

_- Bien._ - se levantó del sofá de mala gana. Todo lo que él siempre había soñado para su hijo era que lo sucediera en Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse, pero no, en alguna parte del camino su hijo se había desviado y había decidido estudiar Psicología. - Que te vaya bien, hijo.

- Ngh, gracias papá. - La situación era incómoda. Por suerte, Token tocó la bocina del auto una vez más, salvando los nervios de Tweek.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo y subieron al Ferrari SA Aperta color escarlata que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa. Los padres del afroamericano también le habían regalado un lujoso departamento en San Francisco y ahora los tres, gracias a influencias de los Black, sea dicho, habían logrado ingresar en la universidad de Berkeley. Tres adolescentes de 17 años viviendo solos en California, becados, y con todos los gastos pagos, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

- Bieeeeen, ¡a festejar! - Clyde sacó una caja llena de latas de cerveza del maletero y la puso sobre la mesa,

- Gah, chicos, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Ah, vamos Tweek, ¡somos universitarios! - intervino Token, poniendo los pies sobre la misma mesa y abriendo una de las latas.

- Ni siquiera hemos comenzado. Ngh, además, yo jamás he bebido.

- ¡Exacto! - gritó un animado Clyde, imitando a su amigo y tomando un gran sorbo de la lata. - Es momento de enloquecer, de experimientar, de hacer cosas que jamás pensaste. Como solía decir Chef cuando éramos niños, hay un tiempo y lugar para todo y se llama universidad.

-Aham. - Token volteó a mirar a su mejor amigo y le guiñó un ojo, causando el sonrojo del castaño.

Tweek bufó. Agarrando sus maletas, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones previamente amobladas. Buscó desesperadamente el termo de café que su mamá había guardado entre su maleta de mano, dio un pequeño trago, y se quedó viendo al infinito mientras abrazaba su almohada.

- Mañana...

**Fin del Flashback**

- Calma Tweek. Escuchen, mi primera clase queda al otro lado del campus, así que si no me voy ya llegaré tarde. - Token sonrió, abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos y se alejó corriendo del lugar. - _¡Nos vemos!._**  
**

- Ngh, ¿Clyde?

- Mi primera hora es libre, así que pensaba en pasar por el puesto de ta... - Tweek lo miró fijamente y haló de su chaqueta. - Aaaagh, está bien - suspiró - pero sólo hasta la entrada, ni loco escucharé a un anciano senil hablar de más ancianos seniles por una hora.

- Gracias...

* * *

- Bien, nos vemos a medio día.**  
**

Clyde se metió las manos en los bolsillos y partió del edificio. Tweek sintió un nudo en la garganta y los temblores volvieron a él. Agarró con fuerza su bolso y entró al salón indicado como "W-102". Ya había un pequeño número de estudiantes sentados en los bancos a desnivel: unos de ellos inmersos en los libros de texto, otros sosteniendo animadas conversaciones y unos más desconectados del mundo por los auriculares que se asomaban bajo sus cabellos. Las miradas tímidas e inexpertas de los primíparos pusieron más nervioso a Tweek, que se acercó a los bancos más bajos y depositó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

- Muy bien, jóvenes - una voz profunda y algo nasal hizo eco en las paredes del salón y silenció cualquier otro sonido que estuviera presente segundos atrás. - mi nombre no es asunto de su incumbencia, pero ustedes se dirigirán a mí como "Profesor Tucker", ¿entendido?

Tweek alzó la mirada y quedó atónito. Un hombre de unos 28 años estaba parado en frente del pizarrón acrílico blanco. Aún estando en California, tenía puesto un chullo azul oscuro sobre sus lacios cabellos azabaches y un abrigo del mismo color, del que se escapaban los pliegues bien planchados de una camisa a cuadros. . La cercanía le permitía observar cada detalle suyo: desde los ojos de lapislázuli y las gafas de marco negro grueso, hasta la piel perlada que brillaba bajo la camisa sin abotonar completamente y la corbata floja.

_- Profesor Tucker... - _había algo sensual en ese nombre, algo que había hecho a Tweek perder la consciencia de la realidad y la capacidad de mover un sólo músculo.

- Y para mañana necesito las fotocopias de las páginas 35 a 109 del libro "Sociología del poder. Los tipos de dominación" de Weber. Pueden irse.

- Gah, ¿qué? - mierda, ¿se había perdido toda la clase? Miró su rejol sin poder creerlo, y recogió los libros que a penas si había tocado.

- Usted. - estiró su brazo.

- ¡Gah!, ¿yo?

- ¿Señor...?

- Tweak. T-tweek Tweak.

- Señor Tweak, hágame el favor de quedarse en el salón. Todos los demás hagan el favor de retirarse.

- ¡Ack! - esto era lo peor. El primer día, la primera hora, y ya se había metido en problemas. En menos de un minuto el salón se había vaciado, quedando sólo cierto rubio y cierto pelinegro. El profesor cerró las puertas con seguro y, encendiendo un cigarrillo, se acercó a Tweek. Tal vez demasiado.

- ¿Algún problema, señor primíparo? - el aliento a tabaco le golpeaba la cara.

- Ngh, ¿p-problema con qué? - tuvo que apartar el rostro.

- Conmigo. - sujetó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Gah!, ¿p-por qué habría de tenerlo? - el tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

- Bien... ¿Podría decirme cuál es el principio básico de las neurociencias? - Tweek enmudeció. - No podría, ¿verdad? Porque esto es Pensadores, no Principios de Neurociencias. - el rostro de Tweek se tiñó de rojo.

- Ngh, yo...

- ¿Qué fue lo que distrajo su atención de ese modo, señor Tweak? - Tweek calló una vez más. No podía decirle que había pasado la clase entera contemplándolo cual colegiala enamorada, no. Pero tampoco podía pensar en una excusa, el profesor estaba más cerca de lo que sus hormonas podían controlar. - Vamos, señor Tweak, yo no muerdo. A no ser que así usted lo desee. - Había pegado sus cuerpos aún más, acorralando a Tweek contra la pared del pizarrón. El rubio podía sentir el miembro de Tucker, bastante más alto, sobre su estómago.

- Ngh, v-verá... ¡gah!

Las manos del profesor sujetaron con aún más fuerza la barbilla de Tweek, forzándolo a abrir la boca, y poniendo sus labios sobre los del ojiverde. Tweek por poco tiene un ataque de pánico. El azabache arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado, lo pisoteó con sus botas negras de cuero, y tomó al rubio de la cintura, que lentamente cerró los ojos. Logró colar su lengua en la boca de Tweek, comenzando una lucha entre ella y la de Tweek. Las hábiles manos de Tucker se deslizaron bajo la camisa oliva del otro y acariciaron con suavidad su espalda y sus caderas. Sólo entonces Tweek reaccionó y apartó al ojiazul con sus brazos.

- ¡Gah! p-profesor Tucker, e-esto está mal... - su respiracion era agitada.

_- Ssssh, llámame Craig._ - susurró a su oído y volvió a besar con pasión sus labios para evitar que una palabra más saliera de su boca.

Las manos de Craig volvieron a acariciar la piel de Tweek hasta encontrarse con el borde de caucho de su bóxer. Lo haló y luego lo soltó, dando un pequeño latigazo a Tweek.

- Aah... aaaah, p-profesor Craig...

- Eso es...

Lo obligó a dar la vuelta y lo recostó de espalda contra el piso, sin separar sus bocas. Se deshizo de su abrigo y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Tweek. Una vez terminó, pasó sus manos sobre la piel del rubio y acarició su abdomen. Tweek se mordió el labio para ahogar un sonido. Craig se sentó encima suyo, haciendo que los miembros de ambos se rozaran bajo la ropa, y obligando a Tweek a dejar salir el gemido.

- N-no... esto está, aah, mal...

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - sonrió maliciosamente - No puedes negar que esto es lo que querías, ví como me estabas mirando. - Tweek se sonrojó más, si era posible.

- P-pero...

- Tócame.

- ¿Ah?

- Tócame. Quiero que sepas cómo me pones. - Tomó la mano derecha del rubio y la introdujo bajo sus pantalones. Craig dejó escapar un gemido también. Estaba caliente y su pene ya estaba erecto, al igual que el de Tweek, y estaba claro que ambos deseaban continuar con la tarea. Las palabras de Clyde resonaron en la mente de Tweek: _"Es momento de enloquecer, de experimientar, de hacer cosas que jamás pensaste"_. Pasó saliva, y decidió atreverse. Sin sacar la mano del jean del otro, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Craig, quien no se molestó en ocultar nada y gimió contra el rostro de Tweek.

- Deshazte de ellos... - Craig señalo sus propios pantalones. Tímidamente, Tweek desabrochó los botones del jean desgastado, e invitó a Craig a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Pronto, la ropa había quedado a un lado y los dos, a penas en ropa interior, se habían decidido a continuar la faena.

Craig obligó a Tweek a ponerse de pie y lo acorraló nuevamente hacia la pared. Tweek rodeó el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos y besó sus labios apasionadamente. Craig lo sujetó de las piernas, haciendo que rodearan su cuerpo y facilitando el contacto a pesar de su diferencia de altura. Sus entrepiernas se rozaban. Tweek agitaba sus caderas para aumentar el roce, hasta que los dos llegaron a su límite. Depositando a Tweek con suavidad, Craig posó sus manos en el bóxer del otro y lo bajó afanadamente. Contemplando el pene en erección de Tweek, Craig sonrió. Lo rodeó con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo. Los gemidos de Tweek hacían eco en las paredes del salón y sus manos rasguñaban los hombros del otro hasta el punto en que rasgaban su piel, pero eso no le importaba.

- Aaah.. ahh... p-rofe, yo... ngh, no puedo más... voy a, aaah...

Craig se apuró e introdujo el miembro de Tweek dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, antes de que Tweek se corriera en su boca, llenándola de su semen. Tweek cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre Craig, que tragó el líquido blanco y luego se precipitó a su boca para compartir con él los restos de su propio sabor.

- Ngh, lo siento...

- No importa - lo besó nuevamente - me encanta como sabes. - El pecho de Tweek brincaba, y gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel. Craig comenzó a acariciarlo una vez más, y los débiles gemidos se ahogaban entre los besos llenos de lascivia. Los dedos de Craig acariciaron las tetillas de Tweek - Pero... aún me debes algo... - señaló su ropa interior. Tweek se tumbó sobre él y arracó el bóxer de sus caderas. Trató de acercarse a su miembro para ofrecerle un trato equitativo, pero el azabache lo forzó a darse la vuelta. Acarició la entrepierna de Tweek hasta llegar a su entrada y la tanteó delicadamente.

- Aaaaah...

- Eres virgen, ¿verdad? - Tweek asintió. - Seré gentil... - Craig humedeció un par de dedos y lubricó a Tweek hasta dilatarlo. - ¿Listo?

- Hmmm - fue suficiente afirmación.

Poco a poco introdujo su hombría en el cuerpo de Tweek, hasta quedar totalmente dentro. Tweek gemía, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ante la propuesta de Craig de parar se negó rotundamente y lo hizo continuar. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes con cada embestida del azabache, que también acarició el miembro de Tweek causando que el rubio se viniera una segunda vez, al tiempo que Craig estalló en un orgasmo. Se besaron una vez más y se recostaron en el frío suelo hasta que el timbre marcó el final de otra hora.

Recordando el horario, Tweek se excusó y se vistió rápidamente, para dirigirse a su próxima clase. A punto de atravesar las puertas, frenó en seco y volteó a mirar a Craig. Seguía desnudo y sentado en el piso. Acababa de encender un cigarrillo y puso el extremo naranja entre sus labios.

- Ack, profesor, yo...

- Espero verte en la clase de mañana. - Craig sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

El agitado cuerpo de Tweek cruzó las puertas y comenzó a correr en dirección al baño. Aún no creía lo que acababa de hacer.

_- Es momento de enloquecer, de experimientar, de hacer cosas que jamás pensaste._

Tweek sonrió de lado. Esto ya no era South Park, y él ya no era un niño. Ese era el momento, y el tiempo, y Tweek ya no podía esperar a saber las aventuras que traería la Universidad._  
_

_Fin_

* * *

**Sé que es irónico que Tweek estudie Psicología, es sólo que me siento muy identificada con Tweek xD**

**No pudo evitar escribir cosas tan largas D: **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D  
**


End file.
